


Christi-i-i-i-ine

by theaterkid821



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: You're cast as Christine in the new off-Broadway production of Be More Chill. You and Will make heart eyes at each other but insist on acting on it so it doesn't interfere with your acting on stage. That is, until one night...





	Christi-i-i-i-ine

You nervously walk into the first day of rehearsal for Be More Chill. And let’s just say that saying you were nervous would be an understatement. You talk to the only person you know, George Salazar, who also notified you about the opening for Christine in the new production. You go to talk to him as he talks to someone who you hadn’t met, but who you recognized as Will Roland. George sees you and smiles, “Ah (Y/N) have you met Will? He’s playing Jeremy. Will this is (Y/N), she’s playing Christine.” You shake his hand, “nice to meet you Will.”

The director then calls everyone around the table for the first read. “Alright, so who knows the score to this show?” Many of you raise you raise your hands, then the director adds, “that wasn’t in the original cast?” the cast lets out a laugh as everyone, but you and Will put their hands down. You smile at him as you two swap glances during the read through. You at one point, you’re almost positive he gave you a wink. You giggle and blush under his gaze.

Unfortunately, George was sitting in between you two and after rehearsal, he went up to you saying, “are you and Will done eye-fucking each other?”

“W-what?!”

“Oh please, don’t lie to me. Do tell me you two weren’t exchanging flirtatious glances during rehearsal.”

“W-well I-I-”

“Save it. Just go to his dressing room, and get all your sexual tension out okay?”

You roll your eyes and push his shoulder playfully, but sigh, knowing he’s right. You go up to Will and tap his shoulder, “Will, can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Um, yeah, sure.” You two walk to the hallway outside. He clasped his hands together behind his back and rocked forward and backward on his feet. “So…”

“Look, I just know that we were exchanging glances and shit during the read-through and I wanted to know your… feelings on it I guess.”

“Oh yeah… I mean, I might as well say it. I do find you quite attractive” you giggle at how brazen he was. “But…” then your face dropped, he was about to reject you. He sees your reaction and quickly turns around, “oh n-no. don’t get me wrong, this isn’t an outright now. It’s just… I don’t… our characters’ relationship involves us having chemistry onstage. And I don’t want our performance to be influenced by personal matters if something were to happen between us.”

You nod understandingly. “Yeah, that makes sense. I agree. I don’t think that would be good. So, what do you wanna do about this? Do wanna just wait until the show’s done?”

“I-I mean, unless you have a better idea, I think that’s best. Sort of a… non-romantic romantic relationship” you giggle and nod and hold out your hand, as if it were a pact. He shakes your hand and smiles, “Well then, I look forward to working with you.”

. . .

Over rehearsals, performances, and cast bonding activities, you and Will were close as two peas in a pod. You had so much fun with him. As much as you valued the relationship you had, you couldn’t deny the sexual tension between you two. Whenever it was just you two talking, George would often come up behind you and third wheel you two by shouting, “just fuck already!”

It was only after one of the shows where your kiss onstage was really heated. You could almost see a glimmer of lust in his gaze. You get on through the finale without out a problem, but when you’re offstage, Will almost growls in your ear, “come to my dressing room after you get out of costume.” You shuddered slightly, feeling a slight pooling between your legs.

You get into your regular clothes as quick as you can and knock on Will’s door. He practically pulls you into his dressing room and then slams the door behind you, having you against it. You two are both breathing heavily, even though neither of you have even touched, let alone kissed. Your eyes flicker from his eyes down to his lips, back to his eyes again. After a few moments of silence, Will speaks up with, “god you look so sexy right now” and quickly closed the gaps between you and him. It wasn’t the most gentle first kiss, but it was everything you wanted and needed in that moment. It was everything and not enough at the same time. But you soon pull back from him, “I thought you wanted to wait until the show was done”  
“I can’t take it anymore.” He growls out, “I need you right here, right now” he brings you in for another kiss. Soon after, his lips move down to your neck. Your hand goes up to run through his hair. It only takes a slight tug, and he starts sucking on your neck harshly, and pulling your leg around his waist so he can grind into you better, so you can really feel his hard on.

“Will…”  
“I know baby, I know”

He backs away just slightly, and your hands go to unbutton his jeans.

But you are interrupted by someone knocking on his door, so you go to sit on the couch, acting as if nothing sexual was just going on.

“Hey Will, a lot of people want you out to stagedoor, are you coming?”

“Hm? Yeah, be out in a minute.”

You sigh, “Well, I guess maybe not right here right now then… maybe in ten minutes, at one of our apartments” he laughs as well. “Yeah… I guess so… you should probably go out and greet the fans, it’ll be weird if we come out at the same time.”  
“Are you sure you don’t wanna go out first? I mean it seemed they were asking for you”  
He quickly interrupts with, “no! No, you go first. I have to… check my props first.”

You giggle and smirk, “mhm, sure” you say playfully, “you go check your ‘props.’ Although I hope your ‘props’ are able to work later”

He nods and chuckles softly, “yeah… I appreciate the joke, but you’re not helping right now.”

You giggle and nod, “So I’ll see you at your place?”

“Yeah. See you at my place.”

You go out to the stagedoor to greet the fans and sign people’s playbooks. A few minutes later, you see Will coming out all smiley. You give him a wink and think to yourself what would be happening to you later on. God, you couldn’t wait.


End file.
